Bloody Mint
by Tsukuyomi Hikari
Summary: Yukiji is a new student in KHS and she meets different people but she has caught the eye of a red headed puppet lover,who is he? will they be together? Well you have to read to find out! Yukiji x Sasori. Warning:There is no Sakura here but Yukiji is her replacement :3 and this is an AU fanfic.
1. The girl named Yukiji

**Hikari: HEYA GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC!**

**Sasuke: That's obvious stupid.**

**Hikari: STFU DUCK ASS!**

**Naruto: HAHAHA Teme got called duck ass**

**Sasuke: Shut up dope!**

**Naruto: Oi Teme!**

**Yukiji: Quiet guys!**

**Sasuke & Naruto: Who are you?**

**Hikari: You guys will find out in the story :) Yukiji do the disclaimer!**

**Yukiji: Tracie(a.k.a xEmeraldxxSnowflakex) does not own Naruto that's all.**

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!**

**Readers: Dafaque?**

* * *

_**Chapter 1 Yukiji's POV**_

Iphone:Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Be-

"I GET IT I GET IT IM UP SHUT UP ALREADY!"

The mint green haired girl she is Yukiji looked at her clock 6am.

"What was I supposed to do again?"

_'Oh Yeah!'_

"First day of school damn it's the worst!"

I walked out to my living room and went to my bag and packed my stuff I had to bring all my books little by little since I had tons of stuff. I looked at the clock 06 15.

_'Time sure flies'_

DING DONG

_'That's weird who would be up in this time?'_

I walked to the door and was greeted by a postman carrying a package.

"Is a person named Misora Yukiji living here?"

"Yes that would be me" I said.

"Please sign here miss it's a special delivery for you."

I signed and the postman gave me the package and left. I opened the package and saw cash which was yearly allowance and a box with a note attached to it it said:

'Yukiji honey I'm sorry for the late birthday present for last year -'

_'My birthday is at March 3 and it is already January 1 I already know mom!'_

I crumpled the piece of paper and threw it out the window I opened the box to see a ying and yang pendant in two pieces there was another note that said:

'Give the other to someone you love'

I thought that it was so stupid as I'm not interested in those kind of stuff but I wore the white one and kept away the black one.

I quickly went to the bathroom to take a quick shower so I could change.

I changed into a dark blue hoodie that said 'basket ball' a brown pants that went over my ankles a peace sign necklace along with a choker I thought that it was troublesome having 2 necklaces so I removed the white ying and yang pendant and strapped on my pants as a design to be honest it looked cool too I also clipped a green cap on the other side of my pants cause I knew I would need it later for my shoes I wore black sports shoes which were very light and good for fast running and high jumping.

I ran to the kitchen and put the bread in the toaster for 2 minutes while the bread is toasting I removed my phone from the charger and I grabbed my earphones I already inserted it in my phone.

DING!

Toast was ready I took butter and smeared on the bread I took my breakfast and went out my apartment through the window jumping from tree to tree downwards at this time no one would be awake so I figured it would be okay to do this I knew it was a 10 minute walk from home to school but I figured I could use my skateboard. I'm on my way somewhere I don't want to go will I be ok? I ate my toast and put my earphones on and presumed back to school.

_**At School Sasori's POV**_

I was sitting on a tree talking to Deidara my shemale friend leaning on the tree.

While Deidara kept on yapping about how art is about explosives I saw a girl with mint green hair on a skateboard entering the school gates I have never seen her before so assumed she was a new student that Yamato sensei talked about.

When the girl entered the school building she was greeted by Principal Tsunade I tailed her all the way to Principal Tsunade's office when they entered I put my ear on the door and listened to their conversation.

Tsunade, "Welcome to our school Misora Yukiji-san I can assume that you know around the school already?"

Yukiji, "Yes I have looked around yesterday"

Tsunade, "Well that is good here is your school schedule it states your locker number, classes, and times , you have not been assigned to any remedials due to your high grades from you previous school Teiko High I also heard you were the top student there despite appearing at the school during examination times?"

Yukiji, "Well that's what other people say"

Tsunade, "Ok then you may leave"

_'Hmmmmmm she seem interesting I wonder if she will be in the SA class well I guess there's no doubt about it Teiko High is the 2nd elite school next Konoha High after all so I guess she is ve-'  
_

"SASORI NO DANNA!"

_'Oh god how the hell did he find me?!'_

"Oi Danna where have you been its rude to ditch people while they are talking you know un!"

"I don't really care I'm not interested in your type of 'ART'."

"Hmph you just like playing with dolls un!"

"THEY ARE NOT DOLLS YOU MANWOMAN THEY ARE PUPPETS PUPPETS I TELL YOU!"

"They don't go boom"Deidara murmurmed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"NOTHING UN!"

Deidara ran away saying that a million times on his way.

* * *

**Hikari: Ok sorry guys for the short chapter but the next ones will be longer and btw this Yukiji's schedule**

**Schedule:**

**1st Period:Math**

**2nd Period:History**

**3rd Period:English**

**4th Period:Lunch**

**5th Period:PE**

**6th Period:Science**

**7th Period:Free Period**

**8th Period:Swimming(After School Activity)**


	2. Her first day and New friends

**Hikari: HEYA GUYS IM BACK!**

**Sasuke: Ya ya ya ya whatever **

**Hikari:...**

**Kiba: I smell something bad in the aura *sniff sniff***

**Akamaru: Arf!**

**Hikari: Go to hell TEMESUKE!**

**Sasuke: Hn!**

**(btw Hn means hell no so when i put Hn with ! it means hell no)**

**Hikari: IDC! Anyway there will be tons of embarrassing scenes of Deidei here...**

**Deidara: WHAT THE HELL UN STOP IT!**

**Hikari: GeeHeeHee. **

**Hikari: BTW for DEIDARA lovers this is just for the Lolz so don't take it to heart DxD.**

**Tobi: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY THE DISCLAIMER IS THAT TRACIE DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Hikari: THX TOBI!**

* * *

_**Chapter 2 Deidara's POV**_

"NOTHING UN! NOTHING UN! NOTHING UN! NOTHI-"

'_Huh what did I bump at?_'

I looked down and saw a girl with mint green long hair on the floor I lended my hand and said

"Are you ok un?"

The girl said, "Yeah but what about you are you ok?"

"I am un"

She said, "That's not what I meant you were running like a retarded chicken and saying 'NOTHING UN!' or something like that."

"OH that was ummm…uhhh"

"Well it doesn't really matter bye btw my name is Yukiji"

"Mine is Deidara"

"Ok bye"

"Bye"

'_Yukiji sure was pretty I forgot to ask what class she is in-_"

DING DONG!

'_Shit it rang!_'

I raced back to class and just my luck it was supposed to be our homeroom teacher today is Kakashi- sensei he is always late now that's awesome I walked up to Itachi and said

"Oi Itachi where is the new girl un?"

Itachi, " She'll come with Kakashi sensei"

"Ok un th-"

"OI MANWOMAN I FOUND THE NEW GIRL!"

"Don't call me that Naruto!"

"HAHAHA whatever anyway check out the new girl!"

I walked to Naruto was pointing outside the window.

I looked down and saw her Yukiji playing basketball by herself doing dunks but her hairstyle was different when I bumped onto the hald top left side of her hair was tied up and there was a dark blue X clip on it but now her hair is in a pony tail with a yellow X clip instead.

She was pretty good at basketball especially jumping but then I saw a glimpse of red being the pillar behind her and I knew it wouldn't be danna so I thought it was Gaara but a doll like thing came out of the persons' bag and I know the only person who would bring dolls at this school, Sasori Akasuna who I call Sasori no danna.

_'I can't believe danna would stalk Yukiji since I saw danna near the place where Yukiji was does that mean danna likes her? NO I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT THE WAR STARTS NOW SASORI NO DANNA!'_**  
**

**Meanwhile outside the staff room Yukiji's POV**_  
_

_'That's weird the teacher sure is la- '_

POOF!

'_DAFAQUE?!_'

"Sorry for making you wait long you see I ran onto a cat on the way here so-"

"Nevermind that"

The man in front has white hair even though he is still young he had a mask covering his nose and mouth and a forehead protector covering his left eye he sure dresses weird.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake you can call me Kakashi-sensei."

"Ok sensei"

Kakashi, "Let's go to class now."

_**Sasuke's POV**_

_'Hn a new girl how troublesome a new fan girl this is why girls are the worst living creatures in the world ugh!'_

Naruto, "OI teme the new girl is coming!"

"Hn like I care it's probably another fan girl."

Temari, "For surely not!"

Tenten "Yeah she is for surely not like the sluts over there."

Tenten points at the group of fan girls behind me.

"How can you be so sure you haven't even met her yet.'

I said the word 'haven't' sarcastically to mock Tenten.

Tenten , "Well it is because she is a tomboy duh but that doesn't mean she's lesbian or something…. UGH I'll make sure to prove you wrong Duck Ass!"

_'Dafaque is wrong with her?'_

"Hn"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Teme got called 'Duck Ass'"

"Shut up Dope"

"OI Te-"

"SHUT UP"

_'Dafaque said that?'_

I saw Kakashi-sensei who finally arrived infront of the whole class with a girl beside him the same girl I saw at the basketball court but her hairstyle is exactly how Deidara specified and she looked very pretty from up close as well. I just hope she isn't a slutty fan girl.

"Oi teme you still thinkin the new girl is a fan girl of yours? I agree with Tenten she is so not one ya know?"

"Fine Fine"

**Let us see how Itachi thinks of her shall we?**

_**Itachi's POV**_

It was weird on how Sasuke stared at the new girl.

_'So I guess he likes her **too** at least we have one thing in common.'_

"My name is Misora Yukiji Nice to meet cha!"

The girl seemed a little boyish but she was still beautiful in fact cool too.

I could see boys eyeing her and some whispers from the class like

"Is she a model?"

"She's tall"

"She's pretty"

I was surprised she became this popular when she just came.

_**Yukiji's POV**_

Alot of boys were eyeing me and I didn't really like it and I also expected the girls to be glaring at me but instead there were heart in their eyes. Do I really look like a boy? Look at my hair dammit!

"Ok Miss Misora you will be sitting next to Neji Hyuuga raise up your hand."

A guy will long brown hair with white eyes raises up his hand. I sat on my seat and looked out the window.

Kakashi, "Ok kids do whatever you want for the next 55mins that will not get me into trouble."

He took out a book and read smiling behind his mask.

_**Neji's POV**_

_'Wow she looks really hot I'm a lucky bastard'_

"Hey sup want me to introduce you to my friends?"

"Ok sure"

I called my friends to come here and introduce themselves.

They were able to become friends with Yukiji Pretty quick even the Akatsuki and Sasuke talked to her.

DING DONG!

_'Great lunch time'_

_**Ino's POV**_

"Neh Neh Yukiji can you let me see your timetable?"

"Sure"

I looked through her timetable and to my surprise she was advance in every subject.

"HOLY SHIT YUKIJI YOU HAVE ADVANCE IN EVERYTHING?!"

_**Sasuke's POV**_

Ino, "HOLY SHIT YUKIJI YOU HAVE ADVANCE IN EVERYTHING?!"

_'Eh? What does Ino mean by Yukiji has advance classes in everything?! Seriously Yukiji is like the only girl with that high marks.'_

"Hey Yukiji can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Ok"

"I heard you were in advanced for all subjects so our teacher Orochimaru-sensei said that pupils advance in everything will have to go to a field trip and will be assigned a partner also it's a compulsory so you must go."

Yukiji, "Ummm…ok sure I will go btw can you show me where classes is? I have no idea where they are"

DING DONG!

"Ok"

**Sorry guys for always changing POVs**


	3. Many lovers

**DISCLAIMER: HIKARI DOES NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3 Sasori's POV In the Advanced Class_**

"Ugh Deidara STFU already I'm not interested in your type of art!"

"Come on Sasori no Danna you just play with dolls when your already 15 un…."

"THEY ARE NOT FRIGGIN DOLLS YOU UN MANWOMAN THEY ARE PUPPETS THERE IS A BIG DIFFERENCE BETWEEN DOLLS AND PUPPETS!"

"Blah Blah whatever danna they still look like dolls and I still don't know why girls hog over a guy who likes to play with dolls pfffff"

"Hmph don't talk as if your popular yourself your only popular to guys you gay shemale!"

"What the hell danna you should already know ART IS A BLA-"

Hidan, " STFU ALREADY YOU FRIGGIN PRISSIES YOU GUYS KEEP ON YAPPIN ABOUT ART AND SHIT I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I WILL SACRIFICE YOU BOTH TO JASHIN SAMA!"

Me n Deidara, "Fine you win"

"Well fucking finally" Hidan said sarcastically

I was about to say something else when Sasuke came in with a mint green haired gir-WAIT isn't that Yukiji?!

Orochimaru, "Ok class QUIET we have a new student so please don't harass her especially you *looks at Hidan*"

Hidan*?_? dafaque?*

Yukiji, "Heya guys my name is Yukiji Nanami Nice to Meet Cha!"

Hidan, "OH YEAH BABY!"

Yukiji, _'Dafaque?'_

Orochimaru, "Ummmm… *cough cough* Miss Nanami please sit beside Inuzuka raise up your hand"

(Kiba)Inuzuka raises up his hand.

_'Hmph Kiba sure is a lucky dude'_

_**Kiba's POV**_

_'She's pretty I just hope she isn't annoying like my fangirls'_

When Yukiji sat down she didn't even glance at me so I guess she doesn't have the guy addict disease I guess I found the right girl for me.

Orochimaru, "Misora-san please answer Q18"

_'Oh she's dead Q18 is the hardest'_

Yukiji, "y=5 x=2"

_'Dafaque?'_

Orochimaru, "Uhh-hhh That is correct"

I was amazed at how smart she was despite being the new kid.

_**Normal POV**_

It was lunch time already and the group Akatsuki and Team 7 gathered up the roof to have their lunch now let's zoom in (+).

Hinata, "N-Neh Yukiji-Chan I-I h-eard you d-dumbfounded Orochimaru –s-sensei by knowing Q18 in a flash"

Yukiji, "Dumbfounded? It's just a question ya know? How can I dumbfound a teacher with a question -_-"

Ino, " Well that's because no one was able to answer it and 'ya know'?!"

Yukiji, "Whaddya mean is it not normal to say 'ya know'?"

Tenten, "Because Naruto says it too"

Temari, "Yeah he inherited his speaking speech from his mom lol"

Naruto, "OI teme the new girl is there ya know? Let's join in their chat!"

Sasuke, "Dope they probably have a girl chat"

Shikamaru, " I don't think so so far how much I have observed her she wouldn't even last a second in girl talks." **Why would he observe her?**

Kiba, "Oh yeah?"

Neji, "Really?"

Shikamaru, "Yeah she is a tomboy but not the lesbian type just a normal one so I'm pretty sure she won't survive so since she still hasn't fainted let's join in their chat"

Guys, " OK!"

Yukiji, "Eh Sasuke?"

Ino, " You know him?"

Yukiji, "He helped me get to my classes and told me about stuff in the advance class "

Everyone except Sasuke and Yukiji said sarcastically, "Ohhhhhh Sasuke helped a girllllllll"

Sasuke, "STFU"

Yukiji, "lol"

Kankuro, "Anyway what sport do we do for PE? Anko-sensei said we can choose"

Yukiji, "BASKETBALL!"

Everyone, "OK!"

Gaara, "BTW Yukiji who's your partner for the field trip?"

Naruto, "Hey no browed cookie monster Orochimaru-sensei didn't tell us yet…..-_-!"

Yukiji, "Oh sensei already told me"

Everyone, "WHO?!"

"His name is Sasori Akasuna"

Sasuke,_ 'Damn'_

Kankurou, "You mean _the_ Sasori Akasuna?"

"Uhh yea"

_'Come to think of it I've never met the dude before oh well'_

*Yukiji takes out a cookie*.

Temari, " No don't!"

Yukiji, "Eh?"

Gaara took the cookie out of Yukiji's hand ate it quickly.

Yukiji, "uhhh ok you can have the rest of the cookies"

Gaara, "YAAAAAAY!"

Yukiji points at Gaara with a *?_?* face.

Temari tells Yukiji on how Gaara discovered about cookies.

Yukiji, "I understand more or less"

_**Sasori's POV Meanwhile downstairs**_

"Oi Deidara want to go to the roof to eat?"

"Ok Sasori no Danna lemme just get my clay"

"Hurry up you know I don't like waiting"

_'Eh Orochimaru-sensei what is he doing'_

Orochimaru, "Ah Akasuna-san nice timing I wanted to tell you your partner for the field trip"

Deidara, "Ehhhh lucky danna can here is partner first.

"Your partner is the new student Misora Yukiji please tell her more about the field trip"

"Ok"

_'YES LUCKY ME'_

_**Yukiji's POV**_

"Uhhh guys I'm gonna go to the ISH to play basketball"

Everyone, "Ok sure"

I headed downstairs quickly when I bumped onto a guy with red hair.

Deidara, "Ahhh you're the girl from before remember me Deidara?"

"Yeah you're the shemale from before"

Sasori, "Fufufufufufufufuhahahahahahaha!"

Deidara, "That was so not nice un I'm not a shemale un"

"Well sorry about that btw is your sister Ino Yamanaka?"

Deidara, "No un my surname is Clae un"

"Eh that's weird the both of you look so a like I mean you both are blonde your hair covers one of your eyes and you both look like a girl "

Deidara, "Shut it already btw where are you going?"

"Basketball court"

Deidara, "I wanna go too!"

"Ok"

Deidara, " Ok danna can you go too the roof alone b-"

Sasori glares at Deidara, "Neh you completely forgot about me right?" Sasori whispered so Yukiji can't hear it.

"Now that I think about it I never asked your name what's your name?"

Sasori, "Sasori Akasuna"

"Ahhhhhh your my partner! Tell me more about the field trip in classes!"

Sasori, "OK"

"Oi Deidara let's go you look like you've seen a ghost HAYAKU!"

"I know!"

Me and Deidara dashed to the across the hallways towards the basketball I stopped and looked out the window I let go of Deidara's hand

"What's wrong?"

"Let's jump from the window!"

"EHHHHHH?!"

"Don't EHHHHHH me plus we are only on the second floor"

"YA but we might die!"

"Then I'll go you better catch up!"

"EHHHHHH?!"

I jumped outside the window and when I landed perfectly I saw Deidara with his jaw dropped and his hair turned white.

"HAYAKU!"

"I'M TRYING!"

_**Deidara's POV**_

I finally caught up with Yukiji but the scene I was seeing was very suprising Yukiji was playing basketball with Yahiko and it was such a high pace match.

Yahiko, "Heh your pretty good for a girl"

Yukiji, "Hmph I'm much more better than you think ya know?!"

Yahiko, "You talk big for a g-"

'What's with Ya- HOLY RAVAIOLI!'

When I turned around I saw Yukiji jump so high that she came face to face with the hoop.

Yukiji, "Ye- OUCH!"

When Yukiji was about to make the dunk she suddenly headbutted the hoop but she managed to get the ball in and win.

Yukiji, "YES I WIN! WHO'S A GIRLY GIRL NOW POPS?!"

Yahiko "I bow down to the winner"

Yukiji, "LOL"

Yahiko, "BTW where is the ball"

"Up there ^"

Yukiji, "I'll get it"

"How?"

Yukiji jumped and was now holding on the hoop with one hand she pulled up and was now standing on it she must be very light she grabbed the ball and jumped down doing an upside down lutz

_**Yukiji's POV**_

I jumped the hoop doing an upside down lutz when I was about to give the ball to Yahiko I saw both Deidara and Yahiko with their hair white and jaws dropped.

"You guys ok? I got the ball"

I throwed it to Yahiko, " T-Thanks"

"Ok? I'll go back to class now"

Deidara, "Wait 3 2 1" DING DONG

"Wow your precise"

Deidara n Yahiko, " I'll walk you to class"

"Ok?"

Me , Dei and Yahi went to class.

_**Itachi's POV**_

"Oi little Sasuke come here!"

Everyone laughed at my sentence since a boiling little Sasuke came towards me with deadly aura around him.

Sasuke, "What do you want big Teme?!"

Akward Silence.

"You know about the new student right?

Sasuke, "Yeah why?"

"Do you know who her partner is for the field trip?"

Sasuke, "Nevermind"

Normal POV

Deidara, "Btw Yukiji how did you meet Yahiko un?"

_*FlashBack*_

Yukiji,'Im nearly there I can't wait to play soon eh? There's a guy already there'

The boy jumped and throwed the ball in the hoop and scored a three pointer from the half of the court.

Yukiji, 'Hmmmmm he is good'

"Oi instead of just staring wanna play me?"

Yukiji, "Ok btw how did you know I play basketball?"

"Cause your wearin sport shoes and your holding a ball"

Yukiji, "OH YA!"

"My name is Orenji Yahiko what's yours?"

Yukiji, "Im Yukiji Nanami and your name suits your hair lol"

Yahiko, "Hmph can I call you minty?"

Yukiji, "Over my dead body"

Yahiko, "Then its decided I'll call you minty!"

Yukiji, "Jack ass"

Yahiko, "Wooooooo feisty!"

_*End of FLashBack*_

Deidara, "Ohhhhhhhhhhh"

Yahiko, "Yeah"

Yukiji, "Ok then btw we are nearly late for class so I'm gonna do this"

Yukiji grabbed both of their hands and started running super fast towards the classroom.

YahiDei, "SLOWDOWN!"

Yukiji, "Ok were here"


End file.
